Not many would assume
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Blaise has a very important question to ask. How will Draco react, not how most of Hogwarts would assume. ;  Written and rated M. Please note that! Written for SlEePiNgCoMfOrTaBly


(I DO _NOT_ own the Harry Potter Characters)

I wrote this for my Usagi-chin. She's ill today and I'm hoping this makes her feel better.

WARNINGS: POV of a sexual encounter, slight OOC-ness, some badwords (I think...can't remember)

OMFG THIS IS THE _SHORTEST_ LEMON I'VE **EVER EVER EVER **WRITTEN!

R&R if you will!

-x-Start-x-

"Love…" I turned around to find him on one knee before me. There's a box in his hand and the sincerest expression on his face. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I blinked a few times to be sure I wasn't hallucinating.

I gasped in surprise, it was beautiful! I didn't even think about all those hinting questions.

"…Blaise…I…" I murmured, I couldn't speak. Uncharacteristic tears welled up in my eyes and clogged my throat. My well-fought-for handle on my emotions was shattered to a million pieces at the sight of the little ring sitting peacefully in the inconspicuous gray felt box.

"Will you? Draco?" He asked softly, he was still kneeling and we were still in the foyer of the common room, anyone could walk in and see the Head Boy being proposed to by his long standing 'best friend'. Many questions had been asked as to _why_ we were 'secretly' (bah) going out. But we'd always just answer with one of us grabbing the other and pressing ourselves into a fierce kiss until the questioning party went away or passed out from shock or nosebleed. I'd never expected THIS though.

I felt those treacherous tears tracking down my face as I launched myself at him, making us tumble to the ground. I kissed him deeply and passionately. "Yes, yes, yes! For the love of Salazar YES!"

He grinned like the Cheshire cat and made a flourish and grand ol' show of putting the glittering ring on my finger. I kissed him again.

Soon our happiness turned to lust.

Soon the common room floor turned into my bed.

Not many would assume this about us.

Not many would assume Blaise tops me just about every single time.

Not many would assume we were so deeply in love at just 17, that this wasn't just a fling to piss off our parents.

Not many would assume I was so proud that it was _my_ finger he put the ring on.

I screamed in wanton plea for him to take him, love me, and claim me. He kissed every inch of my now naked skin leaving patches of lava in his wake. I threaded my hands in his lush dark hair while nibbling on his jaw and his ears just the way that drives him mad. He pulled back and took one of my hands in his own and brought it to his plump tan lips.

He lathered my own fingers in his saliva before I stretched myself. I sat on his lap and thrust a finger in, I cried out as I blindly struck my prostate. He brought our lips together and I took control of the kiss as I added another finger, twisting them in my hot tunnel I used my other hand to tease his thick, fuzzy testicles. I groaned at the feeling of my own fingers and his hand on my cock and using longer Seeker-like fingers to juggle his sac in my palm. Overrun with sensation I broke the kiss and gasped deeply, suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room.

"Draco, ride me," he instructed. I yanked my fingers out and straddled his legs. He leaned up to brace against the wall behind me. I looked him dead in the eye before slamming down. I moaned like a Knocturn Alley whore as he filled me to the brim. My world went white as he struck my prostate. I writhed on his lap as I adjusted. He kissed my fringe and palmed my length while he waited.

I bit into his neck and started sucking. He groaned loudly and fisted my prick. We started a rhythm of bounce, jerk, kiss, suck, buck, fuck. I bounced on his lap, fucking myself on him over and over; I rode him until I was just on the edge. He bucked fiercely and jerked on my length. I felt my gut clench and my sac tighten before I finally released my load all over his hand and his chest. He shouted as I constricted around him and thrust further into me as he came.

Not many would assume we cuddled afterwards either.

-x-End-x-

;) Hope you liked it pet, it just hit me in the face like most PWP's do, but I do hope you feel better soon.

~Ley


End file.
